Beginning to Learn At The End of School
by boxyninjaa
Summary: This summer is different than others. A Ron/Hermione story with some Weasley twins. What can I say? They're irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Umm hey everyone... :) So this is my first story, constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews are eagerly hoped for! lol**

**Disclaimer : I am NOT J.K Rowling. I own nothing from Harry Potter. Only thing I own is the plot and sadly the plot does not have the name "Ron Weasley". *sniffle* Will it always be this hard?**

They say that love is blind. Not that I believe in that nonsense anyway. Love is anything but blind, if you ask me. A real eye-opener, that's probably what Ron would say. Actually, no. Ron would probably say that I'm being a complete idiot for worrying about these things and then he'd go stuff his face with some more of those dreadful chocolate frogs. Then I'd scold him for making such an insensitive remark and he'd roll his eyes at me. Though he can be a total git at times, I have to admit that there are times when I've smiled inwardly at his adorable nature. It's those freckles that are sprinkled across his face that stretch outwards whenever his face relaxes into that sloppy grin of his, it's those exact freckles that don't let you take Ron Weasley seriously.

*************************

As the train rumbled on towards Hogwarts, I was sitting comfortable in the familiar red velvet seats of our compartment reading my new favourite book. "A Wizard's Guide To Spells Untried", had been on a list of books that Professor McGonagall had given me that she'd recommended for me to read. I had just gotten to the part where it explains that the atmosphere in which you first try a new spell plays an important role in the outcome and efficiency of the final result when I heard a small chuckle coming from the doorway. I put my book down and balanced it on my lap, hoping that the pages wouldn't shut as I didn't happen to have a bookmark.

"Oi! Why it's dear Hermione! We suppose that you're going to have a terrible summer, don't we George?" George nodded quite vigorously in response to his brother.

"And why would you suppose that?" I snapped back. My book's pages were starting to come together so I shifted in my seat. I was not going to be degraded to dog-earing the page, that's something I absolutely _never_ do.

"Why, it's because our dear brother over here-"

"-whose ears are turning remarkably red I'd like to add-" At this interruption from Fred, I glanced over and noticed that Ron's ears were indeed darkening at the tips.

"-is the reason for youcoming to stay at the Burrow and in result, having to spend nearly all summer in the company of such a clueless fool," finished George with a sly grin at Ron.

"Why George, I have to say that I never thought that Fred was _that_ clueless. I was reckoning that you were the fool, but then again you can never be sure with twins, can you?" I shrugged. I wasn't one for teasing, but the twins definitely brought it upon themselves. For once, George said nothing. He merely smirked at me.

"Oh my," sighed Fred dramatically. "What are we going to do with you George? My own brother can't handle a little bookworm, what a shame…I'm afraid your tongue has grown quite dull. I'm going to have to sharpen it when we get back to the Burrow…" He pulled out his pocket knife and waved it comically around. George's eyes widened in mock horror and he ran in slow motion away from his twin, who followed him back to their own compartment. Or to go down and terrorize some first years, you can never be sure with those two.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you actually bested a Weasley twin!" exclaimed Ron and he roughly hugged me before slinking back to his end of the seat, looking embarrassed. Harry's eyes darted from Ron to me and back to Ron before he raised his head and grinned at no one in particular. The little sneak. I quickly turned back to my book and read for the rest of the trip to Platform 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hey!! Well I'm actually quite amazed at myself for putting up a new chapter a day after the first one. From what I've read around here, some chapters take up to months to get posted. **** I don't want to sound cocky so I have to admit that my chapters are pretty short. However, I believe that forcing myself to write extensive pages of writing might kill my muse later so I'm going to stick with relatively short chapters for the most part. A huge thanks goes to my one and only reviewer so far, though it has only been a day lol, Angelpris! So this chapter is for you :) **

**I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, it's quite uneventful, but I needed some sort of transition between the train and Hermione's house and then I needed them to meet Mrs. Weasley, 'cause really, who doesn't love Mrs. Weasley? **

**Disclaimer: NO DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!!! Ok…well…uhh…Harry Potter do-doesn't belong…to…me! *sob***

As the rest of the train ride was uneventful (save for when Draco Malfoy and his "friends" decided to drop by and torment Harry, which caused Ron to jump up from his seat and nearly knock him down if I hadn't timidly said his name and stood up to cautiously put a hand on his shoulder) I managed to finish my book. Sadly, Harry didn't seem to see the point of expanding your knowledge when one can moodily gaze out a window at nothing in particular, and Ron was fuming the whole time. Several times I looked at my two best friends in the world and sighed at their unwillingness to learn, only to have them snap their heads and stare at me like _I _was the crazy one. Oh sure, unless you brood over stuff that's out of your hands or threaten to kill someone at every little remark, you're not sane. And that is why the end bit of the train ride passed by with a constant cycle of me sighing at my friends, them staring at me and me rolling my eyes back at them in response before it lapsed back into everyone withdrawing into their individual thoughts.

After what seemed like hours on end of this silent cycle of minimal movement, the Hogwarts train finally reached Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ron and I stepped out of the train only to be ambushed by Mrs. Weasley. I love that woman, but she sure has one hell of a hug!

"Hermione! Harry! Oh, it's simply _wonderful_ to see you two again! I do hope that Ron shared his Christmas chocolates with you children, because if he didn't I brought a couple extra with me, just in case you know…having seven children and all…" Yeah, she was definitely the same warm and welcoming Mrs. Weasley that she had always been. Round and red haired, she was one of those people that you wished would never change.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, Ron was simply a perfect gentleman with those sweets, which, by the way, were magnificent!" Harry looked perfectly sincere at that moment, but I knew he was probably trying to hold back a grin. I remember when he had come down on Christmas morning mournfully telling how Ron had shoved almost every last piece into his mouth upon waking up so that all that was left when Harry had left the bathroom were a couple of the foul tasting dark-chocolate-and-firewhisky pieces. I decided to aid him in throwing some more guilt upon the already embarrassed looking Ron, and joined in the conversation.

"Oh! And those milk-chocolate-and-caramel ones? Simply delicious!" I exclaimed while throwing a glance over to Ron whose face had come close to matching his hair by now. I knew that this comment was a hard blow. Those chocolates were the ones he'd eaten first.

Mrs. Weasley looked proudly upon her son and then briskly turned with a swirl of her skirt to start pushing the cart which was loaded with everyone's trunks. She motioned for everyone to gather around her so that she could Apparate all of us with her. I found myself next to Ron who took my hand and quickly squeezed it before I felt the awful pulling sensation that comes with Apparating. I had never truly become accustomed to the sudden jerk that came along with the magical form of transporting from place to place. It bothered me quite a lot, actually.

However, it took but a second to appear in front of my house and I was relieved that my parents had already left, leaving the entire house for me to enjoy for a week before I could head over to the Burrow where I would spend the rest of the summer. Mrs. Weasley wasn't so keen on the idea of letting a fifteen year old spend a week alone though, and she voiced this opinion before I could open the door.

"Hermione, dear, are you sure you wouldn't prefer coming to our place now? It's no trouble at all sweetie, really." Her hand rested on my shoulder protectively.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but my parents needed me to stay and look after the house since the maid couldn't make it until next week. Got to make sure that their precious house plants don't fall to dust before they return," I rolled my eyes discreetly. My parents left for a sight seeing trip all over Asia for the whole summer and couldn't be bothered to stay with their only child, but the thought of their ficus having to live with dry soil made them wring their hands with worry.

"Well, all right then...But if you need anything or change your mind, be sure to owl us and we'll gladly take you in," she informed me and with one last glance at my house and I, turned around and disappeared with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys back to the Burrow.

I grabbed my trunk and dragged it over to the front door. After I unlocked and opened it, my trunk and I made our way inside the house and up to my room with much effort. Plopping myself down onto my bed so I could catch my breath, I looked around my room and noticed just how unfamiliar I had become with it. All those years spent at Hogwarts had definitely taken a toll on the things that my life had revolved around before magic had snuck its way into my world. _Well,_ I thought, _I've got a whole week here. Might as well spend it rediscovering my own home. _I chuckled a bit to myself at the idea of growing apart from one's own house.


End file.
